Fourtris or Foursix
by Miss.Eaton
Summary: Just another typical Fourtris story, but this time Four is the leader of Dauntless. One wrong decision can not only bring down the entire Dauntless faction, but his love too. And he isn't the only one fighting for Tris.
1. Chapter 1

Four's POV

The first thing I saw was a gray blob fall onto the net. Then I saw her eyes. I knew who she was. I saw her at my mother's fake funeral. What was her name? Beatrice.

"A stiff to jump? Unheard of." Lauren says.

"She left them for a reason" I reply. That shut Lauren up. I turn to face the girl on the net. I forgot what I was doing. Then as if I suddenly remembered, I lift Beatrice and let her down.

"What's your name?" I ask, although I already know. She hesitates.

"Is it hard?" I ask even though I know the answer. She doesn't reply. She seems to be staring at my face. For a second I thought she recognized me. This is why I joined dauntless. Abnegation don't join dauntless, so there is a better chance for me to stay hidden.

"You can pick a different one, but make it good. You don't get to pick again." I say. Beatrice stares in my eyes.

"Tris." She confirms. I smile. I understand why she thinks Beatrice isn't valid anymore. But Tris fits her as well as Beatrice.

"Well make the announcement, Four." Lauren commands impatiently.

"First jumper: Tris!" I yell. Tris blushes. I can't help but smile. After about the 5th jumper Lauren comes and helps me.

"Okay this is where we divide. Dauntless born follow me, and transfers go with Four." Lauren says.

"I assume you don't need a tour." She adds. Then I am left alone with the transfers. I risk glances at Tris while I am talking.

"My name is Four..."

" Four? What type of name is that?" a candor asks. I turn around.

"Do you have a problem with my name?" I ask. It comes out a little harshly than I meant it. The girl just stares at me and then whispers something to her friend. It take me a moment to realize her friend is Tris. Ughhhh! Why did I have to yell at her.

"Okay now if you will follow me, I will show you the pit."

"Pit? Classic name," the candor says again. This time I let it go. What if she says something bad about me to Tris again. Hold on. Why do I care what this girl thinks of me? It because she I abnegation, and I think she knows my secret. I tell this to myself, but I know it's not true.

I don't eat. I want to talk to Tris. I just sit down with my friends and wait for her to finish eating. Zeke can't help but notice me staring.

"So how are the initiates?" He says. I don't know that he is talking to me until he actually calls out my name.

"Huh?" I say. Everyone starts laughing. "What?"

"Who do you have you eye on?" Lauren asks. She follows my eyes to where they were. Her eyes land on Tris. Her mouth falls open.

"You're going catch a fly, Lauren." I say. That's when I notice Tris and Christine ( the smart mouth) walking to the dorm. I am about to get up, but Zeke is watching me. After everyone starts to pile out of the cafeteria, I head toward the dorm. The thing is there is already someone waiting for me

**I will update at 5 reviews. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I blame finals! But thank you for your really nice comments.**

"Zeke." I say. What is he here? Does he know I was staring at Tris?

"The last time I checked your apartment was over there." Zeke replies pointing to my apartment complex.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" I question, but I regret it right away. I quickly think of something to cover what I just said.

"Um I just needed a breather." I add, but nothing goes by Zeke.

"Four, I knew you 2 years. I know when you're up to something. You also didn't have any dauntless cake, and you were staring at a bunch of initiates today during dinner."

I clear my throat. I am just hoping that Zeke lets this go. I can't talk to Tris tonight, but I also can't have Zeke ratting me out to someone that I talked to one of initiates personally.

"Fine Zeke you caught me." He smiles. "I was heading to the training room to make sure everything was in place for tomorrow. Zeke turns bright pink. Zeke doesn't like to be wrong, and he especially doesn't like to be caught red handed. Zeke says sorry and then leaves with Shauna how just happens to be passing by. Then the door to the initiate's room opens, and Tris walks out with about empty glasses. She bumps right into me, and she drops all the glasses. I catch Tris, but I lose by balance and fall backwards. . She gets up, and then notices who just caught her.

"Four? I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I promise it won't happen again." She is talking so fast I barely understand what she is saying. I get up.

"Tris, relax its just broken glasses." I say. Then I notice that her hand is bleeding. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I am fine. It's just a cut" she replies then she pull he sleeve down so that it would over the cut. Blood soaks through, but she just ignores it and she kneels down and starts scooping the glass shards.

"Stop! You're going to cut you hand." I almost yell. Then I run to the end of the hall and open the kit that is besides the training room. I pull out a dustpan and a broom. I hand it Tris, and then I start picking up the glasses to.

"What about your hands?" she ask, and I think I heard a bit of fear in her voice. Then again I think I was imagining.

"I am use to it." I say. Tris studies my face for a moment and then goes back to cleaning up. I think of Marcus and how he use to throw empty wine bottles at me, for not being selfless on the bus and giving up my seat. Tris swipes the last piece of glass off the floors and puts it into a plastic bag I got out of the kit.

"I am sorry." She says again, but I am not listening I am too busy staring at her arm. Her gray shirt has soaked with blood.

"Let me see your arm." I say urgently. She pulls up her sleeve, and shows me her arm. There is a straight cut down the middle. I quickly get the first aid kit out of the training room.

"This isn't necessary. "She says, but I am still pulling out the material I need. I take a bit of rubbing alcohol and quickly swipe it on the cut. Then I make sure there is not glass in the cut, and slowly bandage the cut.

"Thanks." She replies. I nod. She gets up and walks back into the dorm. Lauren emerges from the wall.

"Wow Four, I never knew you were a doctor. You should have stayed in Abnegation." She says. I shoot her a glare but she keeps laughing

"If you tell a living soul." I threaten.

"Don't worry. I won't tell you friends. That you are in love with a stiff."

"I am not.." start but Lauren already started running away. I am not in love with Tris! But I will admit I like her. There I said it.

**I will update at 15. Sorry i need to set a this so i can keep up with my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris's POV

I was the first one to wake up. Well I was the only one who didn't sleep. I blame Al's whining, but I know it's more than that. I left the people I love. I betrayed them. I have a new family now, but the love I had for them would last forever. Something weird happened last night too. My instructor was actually nice. Well sort. He wrapped up my cut, and that was pretty nice of him. I get out of my bed and see that half the people are either upside down, sideways, or even on the floor. I laugh silently. Looks like I am not the only one who had an endless night. Christina walks up as soon as near the bathroom. I would turn around, but I know what she is really after. I gradually start running towards the bathroom. I can see from the corner of my eye Cristina running behind me. I don't stop, but as soon as I reach the bathroom I shut the door behind me. I quickly wash my face, brush my teeth, and shower. It takes me about 10 minutes. I don't want to keep the others waiting. But I guess that's just the abnegation in me talking, because everyone else takes 20-30 minutes each. Christina come out of the bathroom and talks toward me.

"No offense, but you look like a zombie." She comments. I guess she is having a hard time letting go of her Candorness as well.

"Thank You." I say back.

"Don't worry. A little makeup will do the trick. Plus you want to look good for Four, right?" she says. What? Does she know about last night?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, she was so staring at you during dinner yesterday." She says. Was he? I didn't notice. Was Christina trying to trick me?

"Yea whatever." I say.

"You know it's true. Why else would you be blushing?" I cover my cheeks; I can feel the warmth rising up them. I stops to walk away but Christina stops me.

"Please let me do you makeup."

"Fine, but no more talk about Four."

"Okay" she yells, and then she get to works. She seems to know what she is doing, but I won't be able to name even one of the products.

"Cristina I don't understand why I have to wear all this stuff when all we are going to be doing is training." I state, but it more of a question. Abnegation never gives us any heads up about other faction probably because they think we are all going to stay.

"Oh trust me, they told us in Candor that on the first day of all the initiation starts off with an assembly, and then they get a whole day off to look around."

"Oh fine, but non off this tomorrow." I say. She nods. A couple of minutes later Cristina plug something into the wall and twists my hair around the little Machine.

"Cristina! What is that?" I say. I would pull away but I am afraid that some part of me will get hurt.

"It a curling iron."

"Why did you bring it with you?" I ask. Christina's hair is already curly.

"You never know when someone will need one." She laughs. Oh Cristina I say in my head. You only been friends for about a day, but we know each other so well.

Four's POV

The assembly is the worst part of the whole initiation. I hate it! 2 hours of Max talking about braveness. Then we introduce all the initiates. Then the leader, and finally everyone gets Dauntless cake. But after all that we have some fun. Everyone gets a day off and get to relax. Or in my case drink near the chasm with all my friends. Everyone starts piling into the training room. Tris stands out the most. Her hair is now in curls reviling some of the darker ends of her hair. He cheeks are slightly pink, and her blue eyes stand out with the black stuff above her eyes. She is wearing a black dress which is a little big for her. So I know that its Christina's. Cristina is only slightly bigger than Tris. That's when Lauran walks in. I look towards her.

"Follow me! Four is obviously too busy daydreaming." She yells. Then she smiles at me, and mouths Your Welcome. I roll my eyes. When we get to pit Lauren comes up to me.

"You should really stop staring at her. Someone will notice." She whispers

"I am not staring at her. Plus I think Zeke already knows."

"I know what?" Zeke says approaching behind us.

** I will update at 20. Sorry but school is getting in the way. I will try to pre write chapters**.


End file.
